


One Night (a saulbert oneshot)

by sandraAML



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Saulbert - Freeform, Sex, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandraAML/pseuds/sandraAML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli and Adam are together but Sauli's parents hate Adam and don't want them together. One night Adam sneaks into Sauli's bedroom but they have to stay quiet in order to not wake up Sauli's parents.<br/>basically, this is all sex... enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night (a saulbert oneshot)

I’m laying in bed but just can’t seem to sleep. My body feels restless and uncomfortable, or maybe just dissatisfied. Who knows? I jump a little as I hear a noise by my window. I stare to my left as I hear it again. My heart seems to jump and I feel the urge to scream as I think I see a hand come into my view. It’s obviously my imagination. My window opens and suddenly I’m not scared anymore.

“Hey baby.” A satin smooth voice whispers.

My heart flutters. It’s my boyfriend of six months, Adam, who my parents hate. They think he’s a bad influence on me and don’t want me seeing him. They said he was too old for me. Adam climbs inside my bedroom and closes the window quietly behind him. His sexy frame moves to the edge of my bed in the darkness and sets down.

“Adam.” I whisper.

“Sauli.” He says back, imitating my Finnish accent.

I set up in my bed, pulling my covers off, revealing my half naked body. Large hands skim over my belly slowly and a shiver rolls through me.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Adam asks in the same satin smooth whispering voice that I love.

“My day was ok, but I think my night will be better.” My hands reach out and find Adam’s arms, feeling the toned muscles beneath his skin.

“I think you’re right.” Adam leans in close and finds my lips with his. They press against mine and begin to move slowly but he breaks away right after.

I desperately want his kiss, his touch, his hot breath on my neck. Adam is being a tease and he knows he drives me crazy. I think back to the first and only time we had sex a few weeks ago at his house. It had been the best thing I had ever experienced and I wanted it again. My hands tangle in the black locks of hair atop his head. 

“Kiss me, Adam.”

Adam suddenly pulls me into his lap and now I’m straddling him. His lips come down on mine with a hungry passion. His tongue skims smoothly across my bottom lip and I part my lips a little farther.

“More.” I say.

Adam breaks our kiss. “Baby, we have to be quiet. Your parents will kill both of us if they find out I’m in here.”

I gaze at his beautiful face, his full lips, and his perfectly straight nose as I take in his words. “I’ll try… just kiss me again.”  
Adam’s face is just inches away from mine and I’m wrapped in his strong arms. My hands slide underneath his shirt as he begins to kiss me again. My lips part and his tongue slips inside deliciously. I slide his t-shirt up, breaking our kiss for a short second as I lift it over his head. The second it’s off and tossed to the floor, my lips are back on his, hungry for his hot, wet kisses.

“Baby… so frisky!” Adam says against my mouth.

My hands find Adam’s chest and rub down it softly and then down to his stomach. I just can’t keep my hands off of him. My naked chest presses against his as we make out. A small whimper leaves my lips as I feel Adam’s hand between my legs. He giggles and starts guiding me down to a laying position. 

“Adam…” I say breathlessly.

Adam’s weight comes down on me, his strong arms cradling my small frame. His wet mouth beginning to plant kisses on my neck and chest. My hands run down his muscled back and stop on his ass. 

“Adam…” I breathe out, “I can’t… stay quiet… just not possible.” Once again my hands tangle in his smooth black locks of hair and I pull his face up to meet mine.

My boyfriend’s mouth is urgent against mine. It seems he is just as hungry for me as I am for him. I feel his bulge pressing against me, getting harder as the seconds pass. My legs spread and I feel large hands at the waistband of my boxers. I want his touch, need his touch, dying for his hands to slide down farther. My heart races and my hips unconsciously lift up off my bed, clashing into his.

“Baby, calm down.” Adam whispers, gazing into my eyes.

His gaze is making it even harder to be calm. I don’t want to be calm and don’t want to be quiet. What I really want is Adam’s naked body down on mine, thrusting in and out, his tongue in my mouth, my hands all over him, and my lips moaning his name. My breath comes out in gasps as I let my imagination hold on to my dirty thoughts. 

Adam slides my boxers down my legs and leaves them at the end of my bed. I am naked underneath him, his weight barring down hard. The only thing separating our bodies now is his lower body clothing. I writhe and squirm beneath his strong frame. I’m hard and I feel his stomach pressing against my erection. My hands desperately sought out his pants and try to undo them unsuccessfully.

Adam giggles and kisses my neck. “Slow baby… we have all night.”

“I want you now. Please, Adam.” I beg.

Adam brings his finger to his mouth and signals me to be quiet. Footsteps are coming down the hall. Shit! Its either my mom or my dad and I don’t know what to do. He jumps off of me, and is now hiding on the floor between my wall and the bed. I hold my breath as the footsteps get closer.

My bedroom door creeks open slowly, letting a small beam of light flow in. I panic and pull my blanket up over my naked body, pretending to be asleep.

“Sauli…” My mom says quietly.

I pretend not to hear her and after a minute that seems to last weeks she shuts my door back. I hear her footsteps going back in the opposite direction and I let out the breath that I had been holding. I hear her footsteps going down the stairs and now all I can think of is Adam.

“We’re safe now. We can continue.” I whisper, knowing Adam is close enough to hear me.

Adam stands up and removes his remaining clothes. I gaze at his naked body in the dark and I fall in love all over again. He is both sexy and gorgeous. Irresistible.

“Ready?” Adam asks.

I nod my head. Ready is an understatement. I’m more than ready. My body is pulsating in anticipation. As Adam climbs back onto my bed I feel my abdominal muscles tighten. He straddles my body and touches my lips with his fingers.

“Suck.” Adam commands.

I open my mouth and two of his finger slide inside. My lips wrap around his fingers and I suck on them until he pulls them out.

“Good.” Adam comments. His hands run down my stomach and then my erection. One of his fingers toys with my opening.

I spread my legs farther apart for him and slowly one wet finger slides inside me. It feels so good and I feel the need to moan his name. My lips seal tightly together in attempt to keep myself quiet. Adam’s finger slides in and out of me torturously slow. I see him watching my facial expressions as he pleasures me. My teeth bite into my bottom lip as I feel a second finger slip inside. I close my eyes and enjoy what Adam is giving me but soon it’s not enough. My breathing becomes erratic for a moment and my hips swivel in a circular motion.

Adam laughs quietly and continues pushing into me with his fingers. “Sauli, Sauli, Sauli.” He whispers and pulls his fingers out.   
Hot desire courses through me. I can see the lust building in Adam’s expression even in the darkness. We wants me but I want him more. I reach out for him in attempt to pull his body down on mine.

Adam shakes his head no and whispers, “Not yet, baby.”

Beads of sweat begin to form on my forehead and chest. I’m desperate for Adam’s touch, for his length to fill me up. My hands wrap around his shaft sliding up and down it gently. It’s hard and thick in beneath my touch. Adam licks his lips, and then does it again. I wish his soft, wet lips were down on mine as I continue to stroke him. My movements get faster and my thumb plays with his tip. A small moan escapes from Adam and it sends chills down my back. I love the sounds he makes when were in bed together. 

“Adam, give it to me.” I say so low that I don’t know if he heard me or not. “I’m begging. I want you…”

With a leg on either side of my naked body, Adam leans down, pressing all of his weight on me. I throw my head to the side and his mouth presses wet kisses to my neck as his hands grip onto my hips, holding them down.

“Fuck me.” I whisper into his ear.

Adam’s hands slide up my body torturously slow. I feel his short but sharp finger nails scratch lightly against my tan skin. I let out a moan as I spread my legs and feel him at my entrance.

“Quiet baby.” Adam says against my lips.

My mood plummets as I realize a problem. We can’t possibly do this. We have to stop but I can’t stop. I want him too badly, need him too badly, but if he fucks me I won’t be able to stay quiet. His love is much too good to stay quiet.

“We can’t” I whine.

“Can’t?”

“I won’t be able to stay quiet. I’ll wake up my parents.” I grab his face in my hands and plant of passionate kiss to his lips.

“Everything will be fine, trust me.” Adam assures. One of his hands covers my mouth as he enters my body with just the tip.

I squirm beneath him and feel his strong hips roll forward against mine. He does it again. With each roll of his hips, his impressive length slides into me deeper. I feel my insides wrapped around him and he kisses from my collarbone to my neck. His wet tongue licks my nipple and then repeats the action to my other one. Small whimpers leave my lips but they’re barely audible with his hand covering my mouth. 

“Does this feel ok, baby?” Adam asks into my ear. 

“Mmmm” I murmur against his hand. 

Adam’s hips grind against mine so slow that it’s driving me wild. I want him moving fast and slamming into me and I want to kiss him. The last time we were together like this I couldn’t keep my mouth off of his and I wanted it that way again. I close my eyes as Adam continues moving inside me.

“No, Sauli, open your eyes. I want to see you. I want you to look at me.” Adam says softly.

I obey and open my eyes. His face is so close to mine that I could kiss him effortlessly if his hand wasn’t on my mouth. I watch him as he pushes into me, his teeth biting down on his full bottom lip each time he goes deep. Moans and whimpers escape my lips and muffle against his hand.   
Adam’s ocean blue eyes seem to be staring straight through me as he showers my body with his love. It feels like the most intense feeling in the world. My hands leave his back and try prying his hand off my mouth. Finally, he gives in and the second my mouth is free it’s on his. I kiss him like we’d been apart for months. His tongue meets mine and delves into my mouth. I can’t get enough. My hands caress every part of his body that I can reach as my hips rock forward to meet his.

“Adam.” I moan breathlessly against his lips. “Adam, please.” 

He is still going at an average/slow speed and it feels amazing but I want more. I want him to push into me hard and move fast. My hands tangle into his silky black hair as our sweaty bodies move against each other. 

“Adam.” I whimper. I lick his neck and then begin kissing him again.

He tastes delicious; ten times better than anything else that had come in contact with my mouth. Way too soon, Adam breaks off our kiss and his hand recovers my mouth. I moan his name against his hand as he finally starts going faster. My hips rock forward over and over again to meet his as he thrusts faster. Adam’s hips begin moving in a circular motion and he knows it drives me wild. 

“Adam… I love you. You’re the best.” I moan against his hand. I hear his quiet moans as he hits my sweet spot.

“Ready?" Adam nibbles at my earlobe, his soft lips ticking my sensitive skin.

I cling to his body as he moves in and out. He pulls all the way out and I need him back in me now. My hips rock forward and my hands grip his hips in attempt to pull him back down. I feel his hand take hold of me between my legs and stroke me. He leans upwards with one hand still on my mouth and he pleasures me with his other.

“Can you be quiet?” He asks.

I nod my head but I don’t know if I can or not. It depends on what he does. Adam’s hand leaves my mouth and I begin to breathe erratically as he takes the tip of my length into his mouth. I try not to moan as his lips tighten around me. His head bobs as he takes more of my hardness into his mouth and sucks. I arch my head backwards and my hands curl into fists at my sides as waves of pleasure roll through me. 

“Adam I…”

Adam removes his mouth from me. “Not yet.” He comes back down on top of me, his lips meeting with mine. I spread my legs apart for him, frantic for his hot touch but he doesn’t push in. 

“Please.” I beg. “Please, Adam. I need you.”

Adam kisses me once more and then climbs off of me. My body is full of desire and lust. I wonder what Adam is thinking.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby.” 

I do what Adam says and he gets on his knees behind me. His large hands grip me by the hips and he slides into me effortlessly. His strong body is wrapped around mine from the back and one of his hands covers my mouth as his other strokes the hardness between my legs. Again I moan against his hand, crying out with pleasure, and purring his name. Adam’s mouth is suddenly against my back and I feel the vibrations of his moans. I feel as if I can’t breathe and all my muscles and tensing up. 

“Baby, don’t give in.” Adam moans quietly. “Keep going.”

I hold my breath, trying to stop my oncoming orgasm. “Mmmm, I can’t.” 

Adam pulls me up onto my knees and he’s still inside me. He lays on his back and brings me down on top of him. My back is against his front and he thrusts into me in quick jerky movements. I move my body up and down, pushing Adam’s still hard length as far into myself as possible. I’m still on the brink of orgasm. 

The most beautiful of sounds comes from deep in Adam’s throat as I bounce on his hardness. I can’t hold back anymore and my body contracts around his, white stickiness pouring onto Adam’s hand, dripping onto my abs. Threads of pleasure rip through me, spreading through my whole body, overtaking everything. It’s like Adam and I are the only ones in the entire world. My body contracts around his again bringing waves upon waves of tingling, delicious pleasure.

“Damn, baby.” Adam moans, removing his hand from my mouth. With one last thrust he explodes inside me.

I climb off and lay next to him on my bed. He sets up and then leans down, licking the cum off of my belly. I purr his name quietly and watch him.   
We lay in silence next to each other for what seems like twenty or more minutes. My hand is resting on his chest and I don’t want him to leave. I would give anything to just cuddle up next to him under my covers and fall asleep but I know that can’t happen. My parents would go absolutely crazy on both of us.

“I have to go now, baby. See you soon?” Adam says.

“I wish you could stay.” My hand skims over his chest and down his belly.

“So do I.” Adam stands up and redresses himself. Leaning over my bed, he kisses me softly. “I love you.”

Adam’s lips taste of the sweetest of candies. My body aches to cuddle with him and hold him in my arms. “I love you too.” I lay in bed as I watch Adam climb quietly out my window. There’s always tomorrow night, I think to myself. From somewhere down the street I hear Adam’s car engine start up and a smile plays on my lips. 

There’s always tomorrow night.


End file.
